


【GO】命定之人（下）

by yingsummer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingsummer/pseuds/yingsummer
Summary: 性别认知障碍者Crowley（Davina）与家庭教师Aziraphale。CAC无差。很雷，很雷，接受不了设定的请不要点开。不可言喻的留白就是最好的开始。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	【GO】命定之人（下）

事实证明，天使和恶魔的界限并不是十分明确。

前十分钟还在他怀里哭啼啼的学生现在大摇大摆（他为什么会用这个词，明明Crowley并没有动啊）地坐在床上翘着二郎腿，嘴角蕴含的坏心思明显得连掩盖得都懒掩盖。

“好了，我亲爱的老师，说说你吧。”

“我都说了我的秘密了，你也要说一个。最好是同样程度的，不然我可要闹了。”

情绪调整过来的Crowley回到了平时那种让他老师有些头疼的状态，此时他已经换回了平时的衣服，坐回床上，一脸不怀好意地看着他的老师。他刚刚为了平复情绪而去了趟浴室，顺便在里面洗了个澡，换了套睡衣，而这期间他就这样把Aziraphale放置在自己的房间内，让他的好老师坐着等他洗完澡（这个场景是不是有些哪里不对）。

热水顺着他脊背滑过的时候，Crowley低着头盯起了自己的男性器官。他其实没有思考性别上的事情，只是发起了呆。他突然觉得有些不公平，怎么半天过去了，他把自己的事情全都抖了出来，但Aziraphale却没怎么说过自己的事？

我操，这不可以，他不允许，他不准！

“所以，现在，我的好老师，你必须说上一个你不可言喻的秘密。”

然后就有了上述那一幕。

作为Crowley的家庭教师，Aziraphale常常会觉得自己被这个学生掌握得有些过分。不是那种真正意义上的“掌握”，他的意思是说Crowley总会对他提一些很霸道的要求，但这些要求偏偏又不会给他构成太大的麻烦，导致他没有任何可以拒绝的理由。——当然，他可以拒绝，只是那样就太小气了，没有一名老师的样子。

“……呃，我想想。”

此刻的Aziraphale也已经从刚才的气氛里缓和了过来，他捧着学生给他煮的热可可，细细地抿了一口，然后陷入了思考。

一分钟过去了，Aziraphale还在低头思考，对面的Crowley却已经开始托着下巴盘起双腿盯着他的老师看了。男孩很少在这种时间用这种方式打量自己的老师，也许是夜晚总是会让人没有白天那么清醒，他在观察Aziraphale的过程中，渐渐留意到这名好绅士的样子其实十分好看。

“算了，我换种方式，你回答我一个问题就行了。”

Crowley觉得自己一开始切入的角度就不对，他竟然妄想Aziraphale的脑回路能和他一样，他真是做了一个好美的梦。男孩像是死心一样，无奈地叹了口气，然后挺直腰板，朝Aziraphale问出了他最想知道的问题。

“——我一直很好奇，你到底为什么会从原来的学校离开。我记得你说你是自己辞职的，我想知道你辞职的理由。”

打从Crowley和这位绅士认识的第一天起，年轻的男孩就对这个突然闯入他生活的先生抱有一个疑问。首先他很好奇他妈是怎么找来一个看上去这么像基佬的男人的，但在和Aziraphale相处后，Crowley把和母亲相关的这个问题抛到了脑后，产生了另一个疑惑。

什么，你说你不要工资，报酬是下午茶就可以了？就你这个知识量，放哪间学习不必在我这边的待遇好啊？

然后Crowley就问了，问Aziraphale怎么不继续在学校教书（他在母亲介绍Aziraphale时知道他的老师以前在学校里面工作），跑到他这边休养。

那个时候的Aziraphale是怎么说的呢？

他说，他辞职了，然后没有下文。

Crowley是一个能读懂空气的家伙，什么话能说，什么话不能问，他心里其实十分清楚。他看着他的家庭教师简单地略过这点，便见好就收，没有再深究下去。谁知道这名穿着米白色标准三件套西装的绅士为什么不说了，有可能是他觉得没必要说下去，也有可能是他以前的事情不方便透露给其他人。——总之，Crowley想道，没必要让这位先生不舒服，这可是难得的免费劳动力。

但是，越是和Aziraphale相处，Crowley越是没法想象这名好先生辞职的理由。他看上去是很喜欢教书的类型，出于自我意愿而离开讲台的可能性实在太低。那就只能是非自愿了吧，比方说校方对他进行了一番劝退，他自己没办法然后不得不辞职？

“以上就是我全部的推测。”

“我一开始以为因为你是Gay，校方怕影响学校的声誉所以劝你离开。但没理由啊，现在都什么年代了，谁还会因为性取向问题去搞走一名老师。”

Crowley坦白了自己至今为止对Aziraphale的疑惑，眨了眨眼朝他的老师扔了一个直球。他的好奇心会在奇怪的点上特别强烈，最好的例子就是他对家庭老师辞职理由的各种猜测。

这下Aziraphale明白了，他明白他的好学生为什么之前问他那种问题了。他羞红着脸咳嗽了一声，把杯子放到一旁的小桌子上。接着两只手覆在小肚子上，张开嘴顿了顿，似乎还是有些犹豫。

他该犹豫的，毕竟他有充分犹豫的理由。可Aziraphale沉默的时间并没有多长，他仅仅是顿了顿，就接着男孩的话说了下去。

“……好吧，我没想到你会对这件事这么感兴趣。”

Aziraphale的视线有些飘忽，没有再放到学生身上。他其实有些抗拒提起这件事，虽然不是什么不能开口的事情，但要重温这段经历，他还是没法做到以自然的态度去面对。

“其实不算什么秘密，只是……我没和其他人提起过，除了我的家人。”

Aziraphale叹了口气，在男孩认真的注视下，讲起自己以前在学校的事情。

* * *

诚如Crowley所想的那样，Aziraphale并不擅长察言观色。作为一名老师，他的知识量足够丰富，性格也相当亲和，如果没有碰上什么极端的事情，Aziraphale具有的能力确实足够让他做一名合格的老师。但不擅长始终是不擅长，任Aziraphale在其他领域有怎样的成就，他性格上的单纯还是让他遭遇了一些麻烦。

那个时候Aziraphale在伦敦的一所学校教学，面对的学生至少有五十个。他很喜欢教书，特别是在和学生讲解知识的时候。每当Aziraphale看到他的学生露出那种渴望知识的眼神，那些闪闪发光的眼睛就让他有了一种前所未有的满足。

Aziraphale的父母都是大学的教授，比自己稍微年长一些的哥哥和姐姐也在从事与教育相关的工作，而他作为这个家庭的幼子，出于自身的愿望，也在大学毕业后成为了一名教师。比起父母和哥哥姐姐的头衔，“中学老师”这种身份确实有些上不了台面。可那又如何呢，Aziraphale心想。他只是想要传递知识，在哪里教学不都一样吗？

原本Aziraphale以为自己会一直待在校园里，为传播知识付出一生的时间。然而，也许是性格问题，也可能是他接触的东西大多都跟不上时代潮流（他接触最多的就是书籍），总而言之，当他发现某件与他学生有关的事情时，他根本没法从巨大的震惊和失落中恢复过来，甚至不知道该如何对待。

Aziraphale发现自己教的一名女孩有吸毒的迹象，而且瘾性已经很强。他觉得这孩子的父母有知道这件事的必要，于是在某个风和日丽的下午，他把女孩约了出来，说想和她谈谈。

“亲爱的女孩，我认为你应该戒毒，并要同家里人坦白自己吸毒的事情。”

那一天，Aziraphale仅仅是向他的学生说出第一句话，整个事态的发展就瞬间直往下坠了。

在听到告知父母时，女孩的脸当场就黑了。Aziraphale猜想也许自己的做法有些不合适，正想补充几句话，他的学生就开始了报复。

老实说，Aziraphale真的没有想过他的学生会为了隐瞒这件事而用这种手段报复他。

为了保住这名学生的声誉，Aziraphale在和女孩谈话时现场并无第三人。他甚至锁上了教师办公室，以免突然有人闯进来。这名为学生着想的好先生没想到他的体贴会被女孩利用，她说她在办公室里被Aziraphale骚扰，想逃的时候连门都开不了——要不是她极力拍打门口，外面又正好有人经过，她一定会被这名禽兽强暴。

Aziraphale几乎是不敢相信地看着这一切发生的。他看着他的学生像是被什么可怕的东西追赶一样，拼命锤门，他刚想起身走近女孩，门外就已经有人把锁开了。女孩随即抱向屋外的路人，用食指指着Aziraphale说他刚刚想强奸她。

那种眼神、女生脸上露出的那种眼神，就好像事情真的那么发生，Aziraphale要强暴她似的。这位好先生从未想过事情会发展成这样，他甚至还没有从目前的状况中反应过来，只能惊讶地瞪大眼睛，惊恐又不知所措地看着他的学生。

也许真的是不幸俯身，当时站在门外目睹这起事件的学生真的是数量可观。Aziraphale没想到事情会发展成这样，这下他真的是想解释都说不清。他那单纯又细腻的内心彻底被女孩那种充满惊恐和受伤的眼睛伤到，多年来对学生的爱和对下一代的认知在女孩哆哆嗦嗦的样子种被粉碎得一干二净。他几乎是脑袋一片空白地目睹女孩被救援的全称，站在门外的其他孩子开始用鄙夷的目光看待他。

一切都乱套了。

Aziraphale去到校长办公室时，校长的脸色已经难看到没法形容。没有人能知道这究竟是Aziraphale的好心害了他，还是他真的太过不幸，遇到了一个难搞的学生。

“我没有办法留你，Aziraphale。”

校长开口了，他的语气里好像真的充满了遗憾。他和Aziraphale面对面坐着，中间只隔了一张办公桌。Aziraphale像是受到了极大委屈——事实上，他确实受到了不公平的对待——那双平时充满了慈爱与温和的眼睛此时完全被悲伤占领，眼角甚至有些微红。

“你不知道当时有多少人在门外目睹那女学生哭的样子，他们都说你简直是衣冠禽兽。”

“可我并没有——”

校长根本给Aziraphale说下去的机会，他狠心又直接地打断了Aziraphale的话，接着讲这件事带来的麻烦。

“重点不是你做了什么，而是外面那群人以为你做了什么。Aziraphale，我们是熟人了，我当然清楚你的为人。但你以为，外面那群学生里有多少像我一样了解你的呢？”

“我的学生会明白我的。”

Aziraphale不服输，他倔强地认为至少他教的学生不会那么轻易就认为他是这样的人。他不明白校长为什么明明知道他的人格却还要提出这种说法，这简直无理取闹，毫无公正可言！

“也许吧。”

校长叹了口气，他知道Aziraphale的道德感和正义感在错误与罪恶面前特别强烈，如今这件事还牵连他本人，Aziraphale自然会为自己辩解。

“但其他学生呢，其他不是你教的学生呢？还有，你的事情已经被一些学生发上了网，你觉得我们学校继续留你还合适吗？”

可那又怎样，即便Aziraphale有着强烈的道德感和正义感又怎样，校长心想。如今事情已经发生，甚至还有人通过手机传到了网上，只要Aziraphale一日还在这所学校内，外界的舆论就一定不会放过这所无辜的学校。

“你这是要我承认我根本没做的事！”

Aziraphale很少像现在这样发脾气，他完全忘了自己一贯的绅士礼仪，毫无形象地冲着校长大喊。实际上换做另一个人早就破口大骂了，只是Aziraphale家教良好，一直忍着情绪。

“亲爱的Aziraphale，当然不是，你不用承认。”

回想起来，Aziraphale真的不知道那一天的自己是怎样离开校长办公室的。他记得自己是在恍惚之中迷迷糊糊地关上了身后的门，然后无言地站在冰冷的走廊上。他抬头看了一眼门口正对的窗户，发现外面刚好一片漆黑，快要下雨的样子，好像连天都配合他的遭遇一样。

“我希望你能辞职，Aziraphale。”

踏出校园的时候，这名老师的脑海里还在重复校长刚刚和他说过的话。

* * *

Crowley抱臂听着Aziraphale讲述自己的遭遇，顿时就明白了今晚他的反应是怎么一回事。

Aziraphale是一名很好的老师，但正因为某种强烈的责任感，他摔了一跤，并且从此以后很难再站起。

Crowley不由冷笑，但让他冷笑的对象并不在这里。想来那名校长也是足够精明，嘴上说着不用Aziraphale承认什么，下一刻就叫人辞职。试问辞职和间接承认有什么不同，留在学校里的学生只会认为Aziraphale是因为事情暴露而得到了相应的惩罚（如果有些道德感比较高的学生，他们大概会认为这种惩罚还不够）。然而糟糕的是事情并不会就此结束，哪怕Aziraphale以后再想申请成为其他学校的老师，他辞职的经历也一定会被人提起，然后被要求说出他离开原先学校的原因。

没有学校会愿意聘请这样一位老师，就算他真的没做过什么，学校的负责人也不会做一些可能危及到学校声誉的事情。

多惨啊，Crowley想道。Aziraphale大概是全世界最不幸的老师了，他处处为学生着想，但现在反倒因为这份着想而丢了工作。

男孩用手指摩挲自己的脸孔，视线却不曾离开他的老师。他觉得他的老师对学生秘密一类的事情已经有所忌惮，不然刚刚也不会有这样的反应。

“是我的家人建议我来这边休养的，他们说这里的风景很好。我觉得我大概有段时间没有办法再去教学生了，就听他们的建议来到这里。”

Aziraphale结束了解释，脸上的表情尚且算平静。他只是轻轻叹了口气，除此之外没有再多的感慨。这件事于他的人生而言足以落下悲惨的一笔，但似乎在不知不觉间，Aziraphale已经没有一开始那么难过了。

他遇到了一个男孩，并且收了他做学生。那个男孩看上去很淘气，并不是听话的类型。可那男孩从不做真正让他苦恼的事情，他很温柔，很善良，自己却不屑承认，但他却是自己至今为止教过的学生里面最与自己亲近的——他可是向自己透露了一个其他人都不知道的秘密啊！

想到这里，Aziraphale有些不好意思地用别开脸，嘴角不受控制地扬了起来。Crowley愣愣地看着这一幕，一时竟忘了自己要说什么。

Aziraphale早就有了最坏的打算，在他搬到这座小镇的时候，他就对回到讲台这件事死心了。但也许是上帝怜悯他，让他意外地遇到了Crowley，让这位好先生再次成为了一名老师。在与Crowley的相处中，Aziraphale找回了他失去的东西，他的世界再次亮了起来，而Crowley就是他昏暗世界里的那盏灯。

他该感谢Crowley的，如果没有他，他现在可能还是死气沉沉的。Aziraphale曾幻想自己的下半辈子会和一堆书度过，可尽管他掌握了很多东西，没有学生又有什么用呢。他没法将自己获得的知识传递给下一代，他像是被困住了一样，完全与自己想要的东西分开了。

这名好绅士打从心底庆幸自己遇到了眼前的男孩，虽然没有明确说出来，但Crowley还是从他老师的反应中读出了这个意思。

——幸运的人又何止Crowley一个。

* * *

如果那一晚的Crowley没有因为Aziraphale的话而轻飘飘的话，他大概会想起一件很不寻常的事情。不过介于那一晚的他和Aziraphale一样大脑发昏，所以他错过了某个很重要的点，以至于到了事情发生时才知道。

那一晚过去后，Aziraphale和原先一样，每逢周六下午给Crowley补课。以前他们的见面频率并不高，但在那一晚结束后，Crowley常常会溜进他家老师的后花园，敲打Aziraphale书房的窗户，让他的好老师给他开门。

Crowley越来越喜欢他的老师，而Aziraphale也在这个期间对男孩愈发上心。只是每当Crowley兴高采烈和他谈论些什么时，Aziraphale都会偷偷感到一阵失落。

他没有将这份情绪表现出来，即便Crowley有可能已经察觉到。男孩一向对他老师的面部表情了如指掌，所以在他们互相坦白的第三个星期后，Crowley终于还是忍不住问他的老师发生了什么。

要知道，他们可是互相敞开过心扉的人，Aziraphale还有什么是不能和他说的？

那仍然是一个风和日丽的下午，Aziraphale在书房里一边喝着热可可一边看最近感兴趣的书。就在他以为自己会这样度过一个下午的时候，男孩连门都没敲，直接用Aziraphale给他的钥匙闯进了男人的书房，把他的老师按在沙发上。

“我受够了，我要知道你究竟在烦些什么。”

比起Aziraphale常用的那种委婉方式，Crowley显然更喜欢打直球。他刚刚还在家的时候其实有犹豫过要不要用这种方式来拜访他的老师，但按照他对Aziraphale的了解，这名绅士向来学不会主动和他谈论自己的困惑。

Crowley曾以为他和Aziraphale的关系亲密了许多，至少他们都相互说了很多关于自己的事。Crowley终于和Aziraphale说起了Queen乐队，虽然他早就料到Aziraphale不会对这类型的音乐感兴趣，但他还是十分乐意在他的老师面前播放他喜爱的音乐，然后看着Aziraphale露出无奈的表情，却又不会真正制止他。

他的老师也朝他迈了几步，至少他现在知道Aziraphale有一个叫做Gabriel的哥哥和一个叫做Michael的姐姐。

不过，Aziraphale显然还有一件很重要的事情没有和他说，并且应该与自己有关。每当他们开开心心谈论某件事的时候，Aziraphale都会偷偷在他自以为不会被发现的角落露出一种难过的表情。

“所以，这是为什么？”

被学生按在沙发上的Aziraphale躲着Crowley直白的视线，半天过去了都没敢抬头看向自己的学生。两人之中总有一个要先认输，不然这种状态只会一直僵持下去，谁都没能得到好处。

就在Crowley准备放弃，松开手的时候，Aziraphale先他一步退让了。

“……其实那一晚我就是想来找你母亲说这件事的。”

Aziraphale仿佛放弃抵抗一般，在学生炽热的注视下道出了自己瞒着的事。

“……我的兄长最近在筹办一所学校，他希望我能过去帮他。”

Aziraphale缓缓抬头望向男孩，像是做了什么对不起他的事情，每一句话都掂量着语气，深怕进一步加深男孩的怒气。

“我答应了。”

Crowley原以为自己会生气地直接摔门而出，事实上他也确实想这样干。他也不知道自己是怎么做到松开手往后退几步，在这个房间内冷静了下来的。他对Aziraphale的隐瞒感到愤怒，几乎想当着他先生的面喊出来，然后问Aziraphale为什么不早点告诉他，为什么要对自己隐瞒。

他生气的点其实和隐瞒没有多大关系，他生气的是Aziraphale要离开的这件事。他的愤怒与不满源自于一种连他自己说不清楚的情绪，他沮丧，他恐慌，但最后呈现给Aziraphale看的只有怒意。

Crowley心想，他该明白的才对。Aziraphale一向是个体贴的人，尽管他的体贴偶尔真的是糟糕透顶。但他难道不喜欢Aziraphale这份体贴吗？如果他的老师不是这样一个体贴的人，也许他根本不会这样愤怒。

已经从暴走边缘回来的男孩长长地叹了一口气，转过身看向Aziraphale。这一回他的眼里不再有不悦和气愤，只剩下了不解和委屈。

“我们还能再见吧。”

Crowley的语气委屈极了，他痛恨和Aziraphale分离，一想到以后没法再像现在一样每时每刻和Aziraphale见面，他心里就有一种极大的憋屈。他还有很多想和Aziraphale一起做的事情，除了听这位先生讲解知识，他还想和他做很多和课堂无关的事情——虽说他现在还没有计划好做什么。

“噢！那是当然！”

Aziraphale没想到男孩会这么平静地和他对话。虽然他知道男孩本性并不坏，但他毕竟做了对不起Crowley的事情，就算他的学生朝他发火，他也觉得这是情有可原的。

但Crowley没有，他就像一条要被主人抛弃的小狗一样，可怜巴巴地望着Aziraphale，语气里面的委屈几近让Aziraphale不忍心拒绝他提出的任何要求。

“以后每天都要和我线上说话。”

“好、好，我答应你。”虽然他从来没有用过社交软件，但他不能拒绝这种合理的要求。

“不许再被奇奇怪怪的学生欺负。”

“我尽量。”虽然这个也不是他能决定的，但只要Crowley能满意，他答应又何妨呢。

“……最喜欢的学生只能是我。”

“嗯，那是当然的。”虽然……嗯？刚刚Crowley是不是说了什么好像很不得了的话？

Aziraphale被眼前这个红着脸的男孩逗笑了，他藏不住自己的笑意，脸上的神情被学生逮了个正着。

“我一直都说。”

其实Aziraphale没有没有在Crowley面前谈及这方面的问题，他知道他的学生听完后肯定不会喜欢，但今天他不知道怎么的，突然就是很想说出来。

“你的体内有一种很美好的品质，闪闪发光的，胜过我至今遇到的每一个人。”

Aziraphale不能给Crowley体内的品质下一个明确的定义，他想这份品质里面大概有善良和勇敢，有不畏权威，还有很多很多他说不准的东西。

“我相信你会在未来成为一名很漂亮的女孩，但我希望你不要憎恨自己现在的样子。不论如何，你都可以以你自己想要的方式生活，谁都无法阻拦你。”

不管你身边的朋友和家人如何劝阻你，你的身体如何不能让你满意，你想做的事情都没有任何事物可以阻止。

Crowley一愣一愣地听着他的老师给予他的礼物，仿佛天地间只剩下他们两人，宇宙中的其他一切都不再转运。他之前早就将Aziraphale给予的认可和理解当成了自己这辈子最大的财富，可他的老师俨然还不满足，还要给他留下更多更美好的东西。

Aziraphale不擅长察言观色，但他还是从Crowley的经历里发现了男孩对自己的憎恨。也许是因为身体的性别让他不满，也有可能是其他更不好解决的原因，但不管怎么说，Aziraphale希望Crowley能和自己好好相处，和他的性别，和他的思想。

他要离开这座小镇了，没法再像现在这样陪伴他的学生。他想尽可能地再给Crowley留下些东西，却不知道自己给的东西已经足够让男孩受益一生。

当然，男孩也给了他十分宝贵的财富。如果没有Crowley，Aziraphale大概很难再走上讲台。他的心结由他的学生解开，就算Crowley没有说出来，他在Aziraphale心中的地位也没有任何人可以取代。

他们皆是彼此的命定之人。

* * *

“那么，Davina。”

好心的酒客放下了酒杯，心情颇好地看向柜台里的漂亮女性。他刚刚喝下一杯他平时根本不会喝的酒（毕竟价格是真的贵），并且打算再续一杯，给这家酒馆添点生意。

Rab刚从自己的妻子那得知了Davina对他们一家的帮助，顿时对这名女性怀有无上的感激。为此他决定亲自前来和人道谢，给对方点上一杯他爱喝的饮料。不过这名既漂亮又好心的女性显然不觉得自己做了什么了不起的事情，他谢过Rab的好意，并对他说他点的那种酒喝太多可没什么好处。

“我其实有点好奇，你的择偶标准——放心，我不会和我那群朋友说的，他们可配不上你，我只是想知道像你这样的女性有没有对某个人动过心。”

Davina也不知道他们是怎么把话题聊到这方面的，他皱了皱好看的眉，犹豫着要不要正面回答男人的问题。其实他们一开始只是说了说那个禽兽不如的西装男（Davina没有详细谈及自己“惩罚”变态的过程，毕竟，不太好）然后Rab就说起了他和他妻子的相遇。

再然后，话题就落到Davina身上了。

“好吧，也许你不需要伴侣，虽然我觉得人还是有个伴比较好。”

Rab耸了耸肩，希望自己的话没有惹Davina不快。他知道这位好心的女人处在社会一个很微妙的阶层，毕竟性别认知障碍这种问题还没有被大众普遍地接受。有些人能，有些人不能，就算这方面的相关专业人员已经详细说明过这种问题，很多不能正面接受的人还是会对这类人议论纷纷。

Davina撇了撇嘴，似乎还在苦恼自己该怎么说。他没有打算拒绝这个好心的男人，只是他真的没有想过这方面的事情。他曾经对谁动过心吗？好像没有吧。

好吧，这真是一个难答的问题。Davina咬了咬下唇，慢慢思考道。

“我希望我将来的另一半是一个不会介意我性别的人——我是指，我的身体。”

“最好是一名绅士，要体贴人。”

“我不介意他跟不上潮流，有些时候笨笨的也无所谓。他会喜欢吃我母亲做的可丽饼，可以接纳我的全部。”

这个时候，不知道怎么的，Davina的脑海里浮现出了Aziraphale的样子。一开始那个身影还很模糊，可渐渐的，随着他的深入构想，他发现他勾勒出来的画像简直和Aziraphale一模一样。可随后他又突然意识到，不是Aziraphale符合他的要求，而是他的要求完全是按照Aziraphale的模样来的。

有那么一刻，Davina几乎忘了呼吸。他深深地意识到，自己对这名绅士的喜爱早已超越了师生之间的界限。那是一种没法被定义的爱，它超越了友情，又比爱情更加浓厚，它没法被定义，如果非要说，那就是“爱”。

在他和Aziraphale分开后，他天天都会和Aziraphale用社交软件联系。起初Aziraphale并不会用，只能一边和Crowley打电话，一边在男孩的指引下学发送信息。他们的关系并没有因为距离变远而变淡，相反的，因为不能见面，Crowley对Aziraphale的思念越来越深。

有些时候，他们会因为各自的事情没法和对方交流。比如Aziraphale刚成为班主任时，他上线的时间明显少了许多，而Crowley只能默默思念，在漆黑的房间里盯着手机屏幕发呆；再比如Crowley考大学那段时间，不擅长使用电子产品的Aziraphale学着用颜文字给Crowley加油打气，希望他的学生能早日成功，给他回复充满Crowley个性的消息。

上了大学后，Crowley的经济开始独立起来。他和他的母亲谈及手术的事情，意外得没有得到太多的反对。当他好奇他的母亲怎么能这么轻易答应的时候，他的母亲告诉他，在Aziraphale还在给他补课的时候，这名绅士就和她讲过要学会放手。

“他将来要自己选路走的，亲爱的女士。你对他的控制还是太强了，有些时候，你要尊重他的选择。”

Crowley举着手机愣了半天，张着嘴不知道说什么。

回想起那段和Aziraphale相处的时光，Crowley觉得那大概就是自己一生中最美好的日子了。他才活了二十多年，以后还有很长一段路要走，也许他现在的想法有些轻率，但他不认为自己以后遇到的事情会比Aziraphale给自己的笑容更美好。

猛然之间，Davina似乎意识到，自己真是迟钝了好多年。他早该想到的，怎么到了今时今日才明白这份爱对他的独一无二？

“噢……我想我知道了。”

Davina当着Rab的面掏出手机，点开了Aziraphale的聊天框。他刚刚做完一个小手术，已经有了十足的女人味，他决定要以这个样子去见的老师，并且对人说出迟到好几年的感情。

“好啊，那我们这周周末见吧！我已经迫不及待想见到你现在的样子了，我亲爱的孩子(*^▽^*)”

看到Aziraphale给他的回复后，Davina的嘴角不自觉地扬了起来。他也不管Rab突然吹起的口哨声，在人来人往的酒馆中心情大好。

他该好好准备了，为了这个周末，为了一个答复，更为了他接下来想要的一生。

为了他的命定之人。


End file.
